Sentimientos
by silvereagle21
Summary: May medita en soledad sobre cierto entrenador y su relación con él, esperando con un pequeño obsequio. Un encuentro entre ambos puede ayudarle a aclarar su mente y decidir sobre que hacer con dichos sentimientos.


**He vuelto a la vida, aunque de nueva cuenta con un one-shot; se que me odian por hacer solo historias auto conclusivas pero es lo mejor que el tiempo me permite, aunque les prometo tratare de continuar los trabajos que he dejado un poco en el olvido.**

**Decidí explorar el romance puro pero al estilo Ash/May y esta vez me atreví a escribirlo desde la perspectiva de la chica, así que quizá no sea muy bueno pero aproveche la inspiración casi mágica que se me presento.**

**Espero disfruten de esta historia y sepan que pronto volveré con más, hay que contribuir con esta pareja.**

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo esto fue hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

Se encontraba mirando la fuente de la ciudad con la mirada pérdida, entre sus manos una pequeña caja con un moño reposaba, las luces del parque alumbraban de manera tenue pero lo suficiente como para hacer visible el solitario pero tranquilo lugar, entre toda esa calma la joven coordinadora de cabellos castaño trataba de explicarse el sentimiento que albergaba en esos momentos.

Su cabeza era un mar de dudas, pero no parecía encontrar respuesta para todas ellas, no entendía para nada su actitud, se encontraba bastante confundida y quizá lo más sorprendente era la razón. Tardo solo unos instantes para comprender que si quería hallar respuestas debía dejar de mentirse y ser más sincera consigo misma, empezando por aceptar que era Ash la verdadera razón de su estado.

Hacia tan solo unos instantes el joven entrenador había vencido nada más ni nada menos que a Bruno del Alto Mando de Kanto, el duelo se había dado por casualidad pero había trascendido en los medios, que se habían dado cita junto a las cientos de personas para presenciar el espectáculo, habían pedido prestado el gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada que había sido recientemente remodelado y ampliado.

Sin lugar a dudas estaba feliz por la victoria de Ash… o debería de estarlo al menos, la verdad es que en esos momentos era el sentimiento de felicidad lo que menos podía sentir; al término del encuentro ella estaba preparada para correr hacia Ash y felicitarlo, estaba tan segura de su victoria que por esa razón tenía preparada la pequeña cajita que en sus manos sostenía. Al menos esa era la visión que ella había tenido, la realidad fue otra, Dawn fue la que salto desde las gradas vestida en su traje de animadora para abrazar a Ash mientras este correspondía el abrazo, momento en el que una pequeña punzada en su corazón tuvo lugar, pero no fue nada comparada con la que sintió al ver cómo le plantaba un beso en la mejilla mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza mientras el entrenador solo sonreía nerviosamente y algo apenado aunque sin dejarla de abrazar.

―Idiota― fue lo que soltó al recordar eso, se retiró su pañoleta ahora color verde para secar las pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaban a correr, ¿lágrimas?, era curioso que hasta ese grado alcanzaba su malestar, no entendía en que momento comenzó a afectarle de tal manera lo que Ash hiciere o con quien lo hiciere.

―Tendrás frio de esa manera― le decía una voz a sus espaldas al tiempo que sobre sus hombros era colocada una pequeña cobija.

―¡¿Ash?! ¿Qué haces aquí?―estaba bastante sorprendida, no esperaba verlo en esos momentos.

―Eso es obvio, estaba buscándote― le decía con esa sonrisa tan característica en el ―me sorprendí al buscarte y no encontrarte.

―¿Enserio? ¿No estabas ocupado con Dawn acaso?― por qué le decía todo eso justo en ese momento, al parecer su boca era más rápida que su cerebro.

―¿De qué hablas?― aunque normalmente los hombres no entendían las indirectas a la primera, hubiera sido un milagro esperar que Ash lo hiciera ―Después de que me felicito Dawn te busque pero Brock me dijo que habías salido.

Apretó la cajita en sus manos, era el momento que esperaba, los dos solos sin nadie que molestara ni Dawn estando cerca, odiaba admitirlo pero le incomodaba la cercanía que Dawn y Ash había tenido últimamente. Estaba reuniendo fuerzas cuando Ash la asalto con una pregunta.

―¿Te sucede algo?― la pregunta inocente del chico desencadeno muchas cosas en ella, ¿qué era exactamente lo que le sucedía?, aunque lo tratara como una pregunta ella conocía la respuesta a la perfección, no tenía otra cosa más que celos de Dawn, anteriormente era ella la que más tiempo pasaba con él, incluso compartían un amuleto, ambos una mitad, eso la hacía sentirse especial cuando contaba la historia.

―No lo entenderías― contestaba al final resignada, sabía de antemano que Ash prefería el desayuno a una plática sobre sentimientos.

―Lo entiendo menos si no lo intentas― se sentó a un lado de ella y miro como meditaba sus siguientes palabras ―Puede que no comprenda muchas cosas y sea poco confiable en otra más pero… si puedo ayudarte lo hare sin dudarlo aunque solo sea escuchándote― le decía a la vez que miraba al cielo estrellado con una sonrisa en su rostro, le agradaba esa parte de su personalidad, siempre dispuesto a ayudar.

―¿Alguna vez te has sentido desplazado?― tan solo de reojo miro como su pregunta causaba confusión en Ash, después de todo era inútil esperar algo.

―Claro― eso sí que era sorprendente, no pudo evitar mirarlo con cierto asombro ―Yo pasaba bastante tiempo con mi mamá pero con Mr. Mime en la casa me siento un poco desplazado ―aunque en teoría la respuesta cumplía con lo que le había preguntado suspiro resignada, después de todo Ash jamás entendería ese sentimiento ―Y cuando Misty comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Tracey o cuando Brock partió tras la liga de Sinnoh, incluso cuando tú fuiste a Johto― no pudo evitar mirarlo como si un fenómeno hubiera suplantado a Ash.

―¿De que hablas?― no pudo evitar formular dicha pregunta.

―Es lo que me preguntaste y yo te respondí― la miraba de forma extraña ―Conviví con todos un largo periodo y saber que ahora pasaban tiempo con otras personas fue extraño pero, yo sé que al final siempre seremos amigos y estaremos siempre para apoyarnos.

Lo que se suponía era una frase casi filosófica y profunda del chico solo provoco en ella un efecto extraño, por alguna razón la palabra "amigos" no fue bien recibida, menos si le precedía la palabra "siempre", fue como si un balde de agua helada le fuera arrojado. Ahora la razón de sus celos estaba contestada, no era que se sintiera desplazada, era que de alguna extraña forma había comenzado a ver a Ash como algo más y la decepción que sentía ahora, es que el entrenador jamás la vería de la forma en que ella lo hacía.

Agacho la mirada, de alguna manera sintió que su actitud no había pasado desapercibida, pero había aun una cosa que necesitaba saber, si la respuesta era la esperada podría decirse que había una pequeña esperanza, sabía que una pregunta directa fallaría así que tenía que buscar una manera de encontrar lo que buscaba.

―Dawn siempre viste de esa manera en tus batallas― más que pregunta le estaba haciendo una afirmación.

―Si, es algo vergonzoso pero me agrada ese gesto― le decía a la vez que reía un poco.

―¿Enserio?― parecía que su pequeño plan comenzaba a caminar sin problemas.

―Es extraño, es como tener una fan o algo así, se puede decir que me da suerte― de alguna manera no le gustaba a donde iba la plática pero necesitaba estar segura.

―¿Te agrada mucho Dawn?

―Sí― con la respuesta apretó nuevamente la cajita en sus manos, sintió como su cuerpo temblaba ―Es algo especial, a quien no le agradaría Dawn― le comentaba con total naturalidad.

―¿Es especial no?― con cierta tristeza expresaba esas palabras, de alguna manera sentía que su amiga coordinadora había logrado interesar al entrenador aunque este no lo había notado.

―Sí que lo es… ¿aunque no entiendo por qué lo preguntas?― ya no le respondió, se levantó de la banca y sujetando la cobija aun con la caja en una de sus manos camino en dirección al gimnasio.

―Me regreso al gimnasio, estoy un poco cansada― trato de no ver a Ash, se sentía tonta y lo que deseaba era olvidar esa noche por completo.

―¡Espera!―la sujeto de una de sus manos y le hizo darse la vuelta, vio al entrenador mirando el suelo nervioso y rascándose la nuca ―Es algo extraño decir esto, pero, gracias.

Ladeo la cabeza mirándolo de manera extraña, no entendía a qué se refería, mucho menos por qué le daba las gracias.

―¿De qué hablas?

―Bueno la verdad es realmente fue gracias a ti que pude ganar― cada vez entendía menos a Ash.

―¿Qué hay de Dawn y eso de la suerte?

―La verdad es que aunque el apoyo de todos me animaba a seguir adelante, fuiste tú la que más me ayudo― no sabía cómo interpretar eso ―Busque por todos lados después de que Dawn me asfixio con los abrazos pero no te encontré, quería decirte esto tan pronto acabo el combate.

―¿Por qué dices eso? Yo no fui tan evidente en mi apoyo como Dawn o Brock― la mitad del encuentro se encontró preocupada y suplicando por qué Ash encontrara la forma de revertir las cosas mientras que Dawn le animo durante todo el encuentro.

―Por lo que me dijiste antes― había olvidado que había charlado con Ash antes de que este saliera a la arena ―Me dijiste que sin importar lo que pasara yo había sido el mejor entrenador que habías conocido, quería demostrar que en verdad era el mejor entrenador para ti.

Un fuerte latido la tomó por sorpresa, odiaba eso, sin darse cuentas Ash podía ser bastante tierno, aun no la soltaba, decidió que no le importaba ya nada, quería demostrarle a ese chico lo especial que era para ella.

―Toma― le extendió con la otra mano la pequeña cajita ―Sabía que ganarías, así que decidí darte esto.

Ash tomó la caja entre sus manos y la abrió en ese instante, miraba hacia otro lado, en esos momentos la tonta duda de si ¿y si no le gusta? La asalto, por lo que prefirió esperar su reacción sin verla.

―No puedo aceptarlo― se mordió los labios al escuchar eso, después de todo era inútil esperar que lo aceptara ―Solo lo hare si tu aceptas esto― se giró a verlo y descubrió que en sus manos tenía una pokebola en miniatura de color dorado con una collar bastante hermoso, la pokebola se abria justo a la mitad para mostrar un pequeño espacio ―No está grabada pero si me dejas hacerlo…― le decía al tiempo que colocaba dentro de la pokebola que se había hecho relativamente más grande el medio listón que conservaba ―Es un tecnología bastante única, funciona igual que la pokebola en cuanto al espacio, pero no crece tan grande, es perfecta como dije.

Tomo con sus manos el collar que le daba Ash y lo miro aún más confundida, lo que le había entregado era el medio listón que compartían en una base grabada, "Para el mejor entrenador y maestro, con cariño de tu alumna", se había sentido bastante tonta cuando había ido a grabar la base, más con las preguntas del encargado quien le puso empeño por ser para "el novio de una hermosa señorita".

―Esto es muy especial para ti y solo lo aceptare si recibes algo igual de especial de mi parte― las palabras de Ash le hacían sentirse muy feliz.

―¿Pero esto por qué?―estaba confundida respecto a eso.

―Ah, es solo un regalo por tu cumpleaños, ¿es mañana no?―estaba segura que nadie lo recordaba, con el duelo de Ash no culpaba al resto por haberse olvidado, pero no esperaba que Ash lo hubiera recordado, él era pésimo recordando fechas ―A decir verdad hay una fiesta esperándote, deseaba ganar para no amargar tu fiesta y…

No pudo evitarlo, abrazo al chico de gorra casi de manera impulsiva, tanto así que terminaron en el suelo, pero no le importaba, tampoco le importaba haberse enamorado de un chico tan despistado y tonto, pero sincero y de buen corazón, sabiendo que Ash estaba sorprendido pero descuidado por haber tratado de no hacer daño al regalo que le había dado hizo algo que sabía muy bien no le permitiría verlo a la cara.

―Te quiero Ash.

―¡¿Qué?!―aun con la sorpresa que le causo esto se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, bastante rápido por la vergüenza que eso le ocasionaba ―Eso es por haber recordado mi cumpleaños.

De manera inmediata se incorporó y comenzó a correr, en dirección al gimnasio.

―Vamos Ash, no pienso dejarte pastel si llegas tarde― le decía con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras reanudaba su carrera.

―¡Espera May! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

Ash podía ser un despistado, pero eso era lo que lo hacía especial y estaba decidida a hacer que el chico se fijara en ella.

Muy atrás se quedaba un chico que se levantaba algo sonrojado, miro el regalo que había recibido y noto que en la banca aún estaba la pañoleta verde de su amiga… porque era su amiga o ya no sabía que pensar, se limitó a tomarla.

―No entiendo a las mujeres― decía con cierta confusión al momento que comenzaba a caminar ―Creo que ese fue mi segundo primer beso… aunque Melody me lo dio en la mejilla.

* * *

**Bueno por alguna razón siento que no es de mis mejores trabajos, pero si a ustedes les agrada me daré por bien servido, esperando sigan disfrutando de las historias les prometo que pronto volveré con más, tratare de estar mas activo.**


End file.
